Atrocitus
Atrocitus is a character from DC Comics. Wiki Match-Ups so far * Juggernaut VS Atrocitus * Asura vs. Atrocitus Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** Hulk ** Carnage ** Ghost Rider ** Ronan the Accuser ** Red Hulk ** Gorr ** Mangog ** Juggernaut ** Thanos ** Drax the Destroyer * Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) * Dragon Ball Z ** Broly ** Frieza * Grimlock (Transformers) * Berserker Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) * Angry Video Game Nerd (Cinemassacre) * Angry Joe (The Angry Joe Show) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Godzilla (...) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Kratos (God of War) * Darth Malgus (Star Wars: The Old Republic) * Nemesis-T Type (Resident Evil) * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Chaos (As Perfect Chaos) ** Zavok ** Enerjak * Yveltal (Pokèmon) * Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doomguy (Doom) * Yammy Llargo (Bleach) History Atrocitus was born Atros of planet Ryut in Space Sector 666. He lived a peaceful life with his wife and daughter until the Manhunters, acting on a program malfunction induced by Krona, exterminated all life in Sector 666 which became known as Lost Sector. Atros was the sole survivor of the onslaught. Maddened by the death of his family, Atros joined four others in forming a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions to exact revenge on the Guardians of the Universe, despite managing to stop their creations, and those serving them. Though captured, Atrocitus uses the visions he received of the Black Night to get his freedom while murdering the Green Lantern Abur Sur. Eventually turning on his former allies to use their blood as foundation of his revenge, Atrocitus created the Red Lantern Corp whose power derives from the red energy of rage. From there, Atrocitus recruits members from across the universe who possessed great anger and hate, including those wronged by both by Green Lantern and the Sinestro Corps. Information Background * Birthname: Atros * Alias: Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, Red Lantern * Age: Over a millennia * Height: 6'7 * Weight: 935lbs * Founder and leader of the Red Lantern Corps * Affiliation: Red Lantern Corps, formerly Five Inversions, Empire of Tears, New Guardians Powers and Abilities * Alien Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Claws * Magic ** Precognition * Boundless Rage * Occultism Equipment * Red Lantern Power Ring ** Godly Physique ** Force Field Generation ** Flight ** Energy Manipulation *** Red Power Constructs *** Rage Plasma ** Rage Telepathy ** Rage Boost ** Minor Regeneration ** Green Lantern Weakening * Red Lantern Power Battery Feats & Stats * Can easily destroy Green Lantern's energy constructs, which can withstand supernovas and blows from the likes of Superman, with his bare hands * Regularly fights against the strongest of Lanterns like Hal Jordan and Sinestro, who can destroy planets * Threw Excavator with utter ease * Without a Red Lantern Ring, can pick up massive vehicles weighing dozens of tons with ease * Without his Ring, can break out of Sinestro's constructs * Created energy chains strong enough to restrain the Butcher, the Entity of Rage * Vomit plasma can destroy 3 buses full of prisoners * Hurts Martian Manhunter with his rage plasma * Can effortlessly lift firetrucks * Took down two powerful Red Lanterns at once * Dodged laser fire * Regularly keeps up with various Lantern Corps members, who regularly move and fight on interstellar to intergalactic scales * Can escape from the likes of Guy Gardener and Supergirl * Without his Red Lantern Ring, can attack a group of trained soldiers faster than they can react * Can take hits from the strongest of Lantern Corps members * Tanked a combined shot from multiple members of his own Red Lantern Corps * Without his Red Lantern Ring, shrugged off blows from Hal Jordan and Sinestro's constructs * Without his Ring, Survived jumping out of a crashing spaceship while it was undergoing atmospheric reentry * Can take hits from the god Apollo * Founded the Red Lantern Corps and constructed their primary battery * Mastered blood magic * Scribed the events of Blackest Night far before they occurred * Located the cause of Blackest Night before the event happened * Strong enough to overpower the Butcher's possession and controls it * Defeated someone possessed by the Butcher * Dispatched several Lanterns from the Sinestro Corps * Killed several Guardians of Oa, who are essentially the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps * Without his Red Lantern Ring, can combat the Manhunters, an army that killed his entire sector and were the predecessors to the Green Lantern Corps Skills & Experience * Faults & Weaknesses * Hope and love influence ** Blue Lanterns can depower Red Lanterns if they subdue to hope, while love can cause the Red Ring to reject Atrocitus, killing him * Ring is his life support * Uncontrollable rage ** Red Lanterns are impossible to reason with, they fail to think clearly, and often attack without warning ** Not as big a problem with Atrocitus as with other Lanterns but still noticeable * Emotional dependency ** If a Red Lantern loses rage, his power drops significantly * Losing streak against the Green Lanterns Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:True Orderly Category:2000s Category:Psychopaths Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains